babfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Purl Day/transcript
https://tvokids.com/transcript/126173x/school-age/bitz-and-bob/videos/princess-purl-day The theme song plays. Eight-year-old inventor Bitz and her younger brother Bob pop up into an attic full of toys. It sings BITZ AND BOB, BITZ AND BOB, BITZ AND BOB AH, AH-AH, AH-AH Bitz wears a denim jacket with pins, a pink skirt, a construction tool belt, goggles and holds a large pencil. She builds a beautiful castle. The song continues HER NAME IS BITZ, THE INVENTOR STEAM PINK ADVENTURER ENGINEER OR VISION KICKS NOTHING THAT THE GIRL CAN'T FIX Bob wears a cardboard box in his head and body to resemble a robot. The song continues HER SUPER SIDEKICK, BOX ROBOT OUTFIT TOGETHER, THEY WILL FIX IT, SO READY, SET, LET'S GO WE CAN WORK IT OUT WHOA-WHOA-WHOA, WHOA-WHOA AH, AH-AH, AH-AH WE CAN WORK IT OUT WE'LL INVENT A WAY THROUGH IDEAS AND PLAY BITZ AND BOB WILL SAVE THE DAY BITZ AND BOB, BITZ AND BOB BITZ AND BOB! They play with toys, appear on a boat, travel across an icy land, ride a bicycle and have fun with their toy friends. Then, Bitz runs across a sketched castle to end cheering up next to her brother and friends. The title of the show reads "Bitz and Bob" in big green and blue letters. Bitz adds a gear as a dot for the letter "i." The song ends. Today's episode is "Princess Purl Day." At the attic, plays with a carriage. Bitz says AND DONE. A CARRIAGE FIT FOR A PRINCESS. Bob says WHOA! PURL IS GOING TO LOVE IT. Bitz says IS HER ROYAL HIGHNESS READY? Bob says YES, SHE IS. (trumpeting) Bob grabs Purl and says HERE'S PRINCESS PURL OF, UM... Bitz says UH, PRINCESS PURL LAND? Bob laughs and says HEY, IS THAT MY TOOTHBRUSH? Bitz says IT'S A BRAKE NOW. WHEN I PUSH ON THE LEVER, THE BRUSH RUBS AGAINST THE WHEEL TO HELP IT STOP. Bob says AWESOME. Bitz says DUN-DUN-DUN! IT'S PARADE TIME. Bitz sits Purl on the carriage. Bob says WAIT. DON'T FORGET POLICE CHIEF BEVEL. NEE-NAW, NEE-NAW, NEE-NAW. (laughing) Bitz says ON DAY, IN CRAFT CITY... Through their imagination, the story comes to life. Bitz says EVERYONE GATHERED IN THE TOWN SQUARE TO CELEBRATE PRINCESS PURL DAY. (cheering) Bob says YEAH! Pop says HUH? Pop blows a horn. (honking) Bob laughs. Bob says LOOK! (crowd cheering) Bitz parades in a large carriage. She pulls the brake and gets down. Purl says YOO-HOO! Bitz says OH! WELCOME TO CRAFT CITY, PRINCESS PURL. They hug. Purl says THANKS, BITZ. I CAN'T BELIEVE ALL THIS IS FOR LITTLE PRINCESS ME. Bitz says ONLY THE BEST FOR MY BESTIE. WE'RE GOING TO HAVE THE MOST SUPER FANTASTIC PARADE. Bob says AND I GET TO BE YOUR GUIDE. OH, AND MEET YOUR ROYAL HELPERS. Pop and Zip run towards her offering muffins a blowing a horn. (honking) Purl says OH MY SHINY SEQUINS. Bevel says NEE-NAW, NEE-NAW, NEE-NAW, NEE-NAW, NEE-NAW. Bevel parks his motorcycle. Bevel says URG! AH-HA. POLICE CHIEF BEVEL, YOUR PURLINESS. Purl says PLEASURE TO MEET YOU, CHIEF BEVEL. Purl offers Bevel her arm for him to bow but he grabs it and makes her spin. Bitz says POLICE CHIEF BEVEL'S HERE TO MAKE SURE NOTHING GETS IN THE WAY OF THE PARADE. RIGHT, BEVEL? Bevel says NOTHING WILL STOP THE PARADE, YOUR PURLINESS, WITH THE BEVELATOR IN CHARGE. Bevel makes a greeting and his hand falls off. Bob grabs it and gives it to him. Bob says OOPS. Bitz says AFTER YOU, PRINCESS. Purl says WHY THANK YOU. (CHATTERING) Pop slips off. Pop says AH! (ZIP HUMMING) Zip gets into the carriage carrying a tray and steps on Pop that lies on the street. Zips says OH, UH, NOW AFTER YOU. YOU'LL BE ABLE TO WAVE TO EVERYONE FROM THE BACK. (honking) Bevel says LET'S MOVE OUT, PEOPLE. HUH? Bevel follows the carriage on his motorcycle. Bevel says RIGHT. THAT'S RIGHT, LEFT. Clearing his throat, Bob says ONE, TWO. ONE, TWO. IS THIS THING WORKING? (electrical feedback) OH, SORRY. WELCOME TO THE ROYAL PARADE, YOUR PURLINESS. I'M GOING TO TELL YOU ALL ABOUT CRAFT CITY. OVER THERE IS THE ICE CREAM TRUCK, THEY HAVE ALL MY FAVOURITE FLAVOURS: CHOCOLATE CHIP, CHOCOLATE MINT, CHERRY AND CHOCOLATE, CHOCOLATE FUDGE, CHOCOLATE CHUNK. Purl says WHAT A CHARMING PLACE. Bob says CHOCOLATE AND CARROT. Purl waves at the crowd and says HELLO, YOU. HELLO. AND YOU, AND YOU, AND YOU. OH, AND YOU. CAN WE SLOW DOWN, BITZ? I DON'T WANT TO MISS ANYONE. Bevel says HMM. HO-HO. OH, HELLO. Bitz says OH, I'M I DRIVING TOO FAST? SORRY ABOUT THAT. I'LL SLOW DOWN. Bevel bumps into the carriage. Bevel says WHOA! (thudding) Bitz says WHOA, SORRY. I SLOWED DOWN TOO SUDDENLY. (Bevel whimpering) (thudding) IS EVERYONE ALL RIGHT? Bob says I'M OKAY. Bevel says THE BEVELATOR'S FINE. NOTHING TO SEE HERE. Purl says AND WAVE. IT'S OKAY, I CAN STILL WAVE. Bitz says OH, GOOD. OFF WE GO THEN. (grunting) THE BRAKE IS JAMMED. NOW THE CARRIAGE WON'T MOVE. Bob says OH NO. Bitz says BUT DON'T WORRY, I CAN FIX IT. She gets down to check the carriage. Bitz UH. RIGHT. (grunting) OH! She removes a large yellow toothbrush and the carriage goes down the street. Bitz says UH-OH! (thudding) (gasping) Bebel and the helpers fall. Bob says HELP! Bevel says ROCKING IT, BITZ. AT THAT SPEED THEY'LL BE DONE WITH THE PARADE IN HALF THE TIME. Bitz says THAT'S NOT GOOD, THE BRAKE HAS BROKEN. THEY CAN'T SLOW DOWN. BOB AND HER PURLINESS ARE IN DANGER. Bevel says AH, RIGHT. I KNEW THAT. POLICE CHIEF BEVEL TO THE RESCUE. Bevel lands backwards on his motorcycle. Bevel says HEY, WHERE ARE THE HANDLE BARS? Bitz says RIGHT. Bitz drives his motorcycle. Bevel says HUH? AH! NEE-NAW, NEE-NAW, NEE-NAW. (honking) Purl says WHOA! Bob says I'VE GOT TO SLOW US DOWN. ROBO-BOB TO THE RESCUE. I CAN DO THIS. GO ROBOT SUPERPOWERS. Grunting, he tries to move the lever and says OH! NO BRAKE! Purl says MORE PEOPLE. OH! HELLO, YOU. AND YOU, AND YOU. Driving the carriage, Bob says OH NO! (crowd gasping) (tires screeching) Bob avoids hitting the crowd. (cheering) Purl loses her umbrella. Purl says WHEE! Bevel catches it and says OH! Bob says PHEW, THAT WAS CLOSE. Bitz says BOB! YOUR PURLINESS! ARE YOU OKAY? Purl says YES, I'M FINE. Bob says I'M OKAY, BUT I THINK MY ROBOT SUPERPOWERS ARE BROKEN AND SO ARE THE BRAKES. Purl says AND WE'RE GOING TO FAST FOR ME TO WAVE AT EVERYONE. Bitz says DON'T WORRY, I'LL FIND A WAY TO SLOW YOU DOWN. Bob says GO ON, BITZ. Bitz says COME ON, POLICE CHIEF BEVEL. WE'VE GOT A PRINCESS TO SAVE. Bevel opens up the umbrella and says OOPS. OH, PRETTY. Bitz says HUH? CUTE UMBRELLA, BEVEL, BUT IT'S SLOWING US DOWN. She gasps and says THE UMBRELLA SLOWED US DOWN! THAT'S IT. TIME FOR A BITZ BRAIN BLITZ. She puts on her engineering vision goggles. She continues THE AIR GOT CAUGHT IN PURL'S UMBRELLA AND ACTED LIKE A BRAKE, SLOWING DOWN THE BIKE. MAYBE WE COULD CATCH AIR TO SLOW DOWN THE CARRIAGE TOO. BUT I'M GOING TO NEED A BIGGER UMBRELLA TO CATCH MORE AIR BECAUSE THE CARRIAGE IS BIGGER THAN THE BIKE. THE UMBRELLA BRAKE CATCHES THE AIR TO MAKE THE CARRIAGE SLOW DOWN AND STOP BOB AND PURL. A sketch of the process explained appears. Bitz says THAT'S IT! STEAM PINK STYLE! She parks the bike and spots an umbrella in a terrace. Bitz says UM. OH! Bevel says OH, ARE WE STOPPING FOR TEA? Bitz says COME ON, BEVEL, YOU DRIVE. WE'VE GOT A CARRIAGE TO CATCH. Bevel says NEE-NAW, NEE-NAW, NEE-NAW, NEE-NAW. NEE-NAW, NEE-NAW, NEE-NAW, NEE-NAW, NEE-NAW. Bob says BITZ! Purl says OH, HELLO. Bitz says DON'T WORRY, I'M ON IT. BIT CLOSER, BEVEL. THAT'S IT. Bitz and Bevel say WHOA! Bevel says HOLD ON TIGHT, BITZ. Bitz says GOT IT. The carriage slows down. Bob and Purl say WHOA! Purl helps Bob turn the cardboard on his head that moved when they fell backwards. Bob says THANK YOU, YOUR PURLINESS. AH! AH! Purl says OH! Bitz says UH OH. The carriage is directing towards the town square. (Purl whimpering) Finally, the carriage stops. (crowd cheering) Purl says OH, WE'VE STOPPED. WAVE, WAVE, WAVE. WAVE, WAVE, WAVE. Bob says YES! BITZ BLITZED IT. (crowd cheering) Purl says HELLO, HELLO. Purl and Bitz hug. Bitz says YES! Bevel says THANK GOODNESS. Bob says THAT WAS AWESOME. Bitz says I'M SO, SO, SO SORRY FOR RUINING YOUR PRINCESS PURL DAY PARADE. Purl says RUINED IT? THIS WAS THE MOST EXCITING PARADE I'VE EVER BEEN IN. YOU'RE THE BEST BESTIE EVER. Bitz says PHEW. (laughing) (honking) (chattering) Pop and Zip run towards Purl to offer her a cupcake. Purl says OH, THANK YOU, ROYAL HELPERS. I WOULD LOVE SOME CAKE AND MUSIC. Pop plays a trumpet. Purl says OH! A cupcake accidentally falls on top of Purl's head. (all gasping) Purl says ROYAL ICING. MY FAVOURITE! (cheering, laughing) Back in the attic, Bob says WHOO-HOO! OH YEAH! (laughing) WHO KNEW AN UMBRELLA COULD STOP THE RAIN AND THE RUNAWAY CARRIAGE? Bitz says MOST THINGS CAN BE USED FOR MORE THAN ONE PURPOSE. Bob says OH YEAH! BUT NOT CUPCAKES, THEY'RE JUST USED TO FILL OUR TUMMIES. (laughing) HA-HA. They play and eat cupcakes. Bitz says YUM. (music plays) The end credits rolls. Category:Transcripts